Blog użytkownika:Ami Apollo/Półboskie rodzeństwo:Mag i Olo- Łowczyni i Heros
Jestem Mag, zwyczajna dziewczyna. No, prawie. Jestem brązowooką nastolatką o kasztanowych włosach, lubiącą łucznictwo. Mam młodszego brata o imieniu Olo. Nasz ojciec jest zwykłym człowiekiem, matka zaś boginią... ---- Nie mogłam tam zostać. Nie po tym, co zrobił ojciec. Ciągle jeszcze czułam ból uderzenia, po tym, jak wymierzył mi cios za to, że dostałam dwójkę ze sprawdzianu. Oczywiście to nie ocena go wkurzyła, lecz fakt, że musiał wstać z wygodnego fotela, aby pójść na rozmowę z moja wychowawczynią. Po powrocie do domu nic nie mówił. po prostu zacisnął dłoń w pięść i pokazał mi na mojej własnej skórze, co o tym myśli. Jakby to była moja wina, że mam dysleksję i ADHD. Na lekcjach się po prostu nudzę. Jak ktokolwiek na nich wytrzymuje? Postanowiłam odejść. Obudziłam się w środku nocy i zaczełam chować część ubrań do dwóch toreb, do plecaka schowałam portfel z pieniędzmi i butelkę wody. Powinno wystarczyć na jakiś czas. Nie żałowałam, że opuszczam ojca. Powinnam była to zrobić dawno, gdy uderzył mnie po raz pierwszy. Tylko jedno mnie trzymało w domu. Olo. Mój mały braciszek. Nie chciałam go opuszczać, lecz nie miałam wyboru. Spakowawszy swoje rzeczy weszłam cicho do jego pokoju, aby spojrzeć na niego przed odejściem. Spał, przykryłam go kołdrą, którą, jak zwykle, skopał z siebie przez sen i pogłaskałam go lekko po jego czarnych, gęstych włosach. Musiałam uważać, żeby go nie obudzić, nie umiałabym mu wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje. Miał dopiero osiem lat, ale rozumiał więcej, niż większość dzieci w jego wieku. Mimo to uznałam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zniknę bez wyjaśnienia. W drzwiach spojrzałam jeszcze na niego i szepnęłam: - Kiedyś znów się spotkamy, braciszku. Obiecuję. ---- Byłam wyczerpana. Zaczęło padać, deszcz moczył moje włosy. Miałam to gdzieś. Szłam przez jakieś pustkowia, po prawej pole, po lewej pole... piekne widoki. Ale szczerze, przyjemnie było popatrzeć. Nagle usłyszałam głuche warknięcie. Odwróciłam się i serce podeszło mi do gardła. Zobaczyłam czarnego psa. Ale nie jakiegoś tam psa. Ten był ode mnie dwa razy większy, wpatrywał się we mnie zakrwionymi ślepiami, a z jego pyska kapała ślina. A jego zęby... nie chciałabym, żeby wbił je w moje ciało. A sądząc po jego postawie, taki miał zamiar. Zaczęłam sie cofać, przerażona. Pies zaczał sie szykować do skoku, zamknełam oczy. Gdy juz szykowałam się na najgorsze, usłyszałam szczęk metalu i ciche przekleństwo. Chwilę później ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia, otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam czarnowłosego chłopaka z oczami w kolorze spokojnych wód oceanu. Obok niego stała szarooka blondynka, oboje patrzyli na mnie przez chwilę bez słowa. - Jak ci na imię?- spytał w końcu nastolatek, patrząc mi w oczy. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim odpowiedziałam. - Mag. Mam na imię Mag. - Mag... ładnie- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podała mi rękę.- Jestem Annabeth, ale mów mi Ann. A to mój chłopak, Percy. Co tu robisz? - Uciekłam z domu.- wyznałam. Nie wiedziałam czemu, ale czułam, że moge im to powiedzieć. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie byli zaniepokojeni, źli, czy zdenerwowani. Wręcz przeciwnie. Usmiechnęli sie lekko. - Nie ty jedna. Wielu naszych znajomych uciekło z domu. Często sie pakujemy w kłopoty. - My?- uniosłam brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia. - Półbogowie. Dzieci bogów i śmiertelników. ---- Witaj w Obozie Półkrwi.- wyszliśmy zza drzew, moim oczom ukazało się kilka rzędów domków, pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się boiska, plac, ognisko oraz ścieżki. Poza tym znajdował się tam jakiś pawilon, olbrzymi budynek, ściana wspinaczkowa, po której ewidentnie spływała lawa... przyjemne miejsce. Wokół biegało mnóstwo nastolatków i dzieciaków, każdy miał pomarańczową koszulkę. - Chodź, najpierw musimy cię zaprowadzić do Chejrona. Ile masz lat? - Trzynaście. Dlaczego pytasz? - Hm... w takim razie są szanse, ze dziś zostaniesz uznana. Chodźmy. - Nowi przyjaciele, o ile mogę ich tak nazwać, zaprowadzili mnie do tego wielkiego budynku. Otworzył nam ciemnowłosy i brody mężczyzna... nie... w połowie mężczyzna, w połowie koń. Przede mną stał najprawdziwszy centaur. -Annabeth, Percy, miło was widzieć.- uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie- A ty kim jesteś? - Mag. Jestem Mag.- uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie. Centaur podał mi dłoń, uścisnęłam ją. - Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Chejron, główny koordynator zajęć obozowych. Wejdź proszę, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. - W porządku.- weszłam za Chejronem do środka, zaprowadził mnie do niewielkiego, przytulnego salonu i wskazał mi gestem jeden z foteli. Usiadłam i spojrzałam na niego. - To dla mnie przyjemność móc powitać cię w naszym obozie. Słyszałaś może kiedyś o greckich bogach? - Owszem, interesuję się mitologią grecką.- poinformowałam go z uśmiechem. - To wspaniale. Być może twoi nowi przyjaciele zdążyli ci już o tym powiedzieć, ale dla pewności ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale ci bogowie i boginie naprawdę istnieją. Co więcej, podobnie jak w dawnych czasach, często zakochują się w śmiertelnikach i mają z nimi dzieci. Te dzieci to herosi i heroski. - Czyli... moja mama jest... grecką boginią?- spojrzałam na centaura, ten pokiwał głową. - Tak, panno... wybacz, jak masz na nazwisko? - Nieważne... nie używam nazwiska. - Rozumiem. Więc, Mag, masz rację, twoja mama jest boginią. Kto wie, może cię uzna dzisiaj, przy wieczornym ognisku, jednakże na razie zostaw swoje rzeczy w domku Hermesa. To ten z numerem jedenaście. - W porzadku, Chejronie. A czyimi dziećmi są Ann i Percy? - Annabeth jest córką Ateny, zas Percy to syn Posejdona. - Hmm... bogini mądrości i bóg mórz i oceanów...- uśmiechnęłam się lekko.- cóż, jestem ciekawa, czyją ja się okażę córką. Do zobaczenia Chejronie. - Wyszłam z budynku, znalezienie jedenastki zajęło mi kilka minut. Bez wahania otworzyłam drzwi kopniakiem. - PUK PUK!- zaśmiałam się, widząc minę brązowowłosego nastolatka, który wyjrzał z pokoju. - Eee... mogę jakoś pomóc? - Chejron powiedział mi, ze mam tu się rozgościć, póki mama mnie nie uzna.- rzuciłam, w odpowiedzi na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. - W takim razie miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Connor Hood. - Mag. Z tym uśmieszkiem lepiej uważaj. Inaczej szybko stracisz powody do uśmiechania się.- teraz to ja się uśmiechałam, troszku sadystycznie. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Po jego minie jednak poznałam, że efekt jest niezły. - Uchm... jasne...- przełknął głośno ślinę.- Wejdź, poznasz moje rodzeństwo. - Weszłam za Connorem do pokoju, dziewięciu chłopców i siedem dziewczyn spojrzało na mnie z zainteresowaniem. - Ludzie, to jest Mag, pomieszka tu jakiś czas. Mag, to są Travis, Liam, Matt, Joe, Carl, Bruno, Chris, Cecil, Oliver, Hanna, Kelly, Juliet, Amy, Dina, Evee i Clara. - Miło cię poznać Mag.- Travis podał mi rękę. Był tak podobny do Connora, że od razu się domyśliłam, iż są biologicznym rodzeństwem. - Wzajemnie. Coś mi mówi, że będzie zabawnie... ---- - RATUNKU! POMOCY! - Podniosłam wzrok znad książki i spojrzałam na dyndających w powietrzu na linach przerzuconych przez konary dębu braci Hood. Szarpali się, próbując się uwolnić, bezskutecznie. - Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli jakimś cudem się uwolnicie, to spadniecie na głowy? Och, chwila... to już się stało. - UWOLNIJ NAS!- Connor zaczął się szarpać jeszcze mocniej, zignorowałam go. - Mag, co ty tu robisz?- moim oczom ukazał się Chejron, wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czytam.- pokazałam książkę, centaur spojrzał na wrzeszczących synów Hermesa. - A oni? - Wiszą. Nie widać?- przyłożyłam trzy palce do ust, żeby powstrzymać wymykający się uśmiech. Chejron westchnął. - A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego wiszą?- spytał , patrząc na mnie uważnie. - Próbowali mi ukraść pieniądze.- wyjaśniłam. Jakaś część mnie bała się, że zostanę ukarana, lecz, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, koordynator obozowy zaśmiał się serdecznie. - Wypuść ich, Mag, chyba już dostali nauczkę. - Skoro nalegasz, Chejronie...- rozcięłam liny, Travis i Connor spadli na ziemię z hukiem, po dłuższej chwili podnieśli się, głośno przeklinając. - Lepiej się już zbierajcie, za dwadzieścia minut będzie wieczorne ognisko. Nie spóźnijcie się. - Jasne, Chejronie!- uśmiechnęłam się i odeszłam. Nie poszłam jednak do jedenastki, nie miałam po co tam iść, ponieważ nie czułam potrzeby poczynienia jakiś konkretnych przygotowań do ogniska. Zamiast tego skierowałam się na strzelnicę. Nikogo tam nie zastałam, ucieszyło mnie to. Nie żebym była odludkiem, po prostu czasami lubię pobyć w samotności, zwłaszcza kiedy muszę coś przemyśleć. A do przemyślenia miałam dużo. Jednak na pierwsze miejsce wysunął się mój brat. Jak zareagował, gdy zauważył moją nieobecność? Płakał? Był na mnie wściekły? A może czekał na mnie w nadziei, że wyszłam tylko na moment? Nie wiedziałam, w pewnym momencie do głowy przyszła mi inna myśl, tak straszna, że zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Co, jeśli ojciec ukarał Ola za moją ucieczkę? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie odgłos upadającej piłki, odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam jasnowłosego nastolatka, trzymającego w rękach piłkę do koszykówki. - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, nie sądziłem, że o tej porze ktoś tu będzie... wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blada... - Nic mi nie jest.- uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, blondyn w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż obok mnie. - Pokaż się.- bez wahania chwycił mnie za ramię, przez moje ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. - Denerwujesz się, twoje ciało to czuje. Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, zaszkodzisz sobie. - Jesteś lekarzem?- uniosłam brwi, chłopak kiwnął głową. - Jak większość mojego przyrodniego rodzeństwa. Jestem Will Solace, syn Apolla.- wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. - Mag, nieuznana.- podałam mu rękę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie. - Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego postanowiłaś przyjść właśnie tutaj? Nie żebym twierdził, że to źle, ale nawet moi bracia i moje siostry nie przychodzą tu w wolnym czasie, mimo, że uwielbiamy strzelać z łuku. - Właśnie odpowiedziałeś sobie na pytanie. Przyszłam tutaj, bo uwielbiam łucznictwo.- stwierdziłam. Will uśmiechnął się. - A może ty też jesteś córką Apolla?- rzucił, pokręciłam przecząco głową. - To niemożliwe. To moja mama jest boginią. - Niekoniecznie...- nastolatek przekrzywił głowę. - Muszę niestety zniszczyć twoje marzenia. Mam oczy po ojcu, więc to niemożliwe, żebym była adoptowana. - Nie miałem na myśli adopcji. Jedna z moich sióstr zrodziła się ze związku mojego ojca z mężczyzną. U ciebie może być podobnie. - A kto twoją siostrę urodził? - Bardzo śmieszne...-Will westchnął.- Chodźmy lepiej, nie chcę się spóźnić na wieczorne ognisko. - Jasne.- wyszliśmy z strzelnicy i udaliśmy się na ognisko. Usiadłam dość daleko od ognia, jednak dostatecznie blisko, żeby czuć przyjemne ciepło. Satyrzy, pełniący rolę opiekunów, rozdali nam pianki. Zaczęliśmy je piec, Will i jego rodzeństwo grali na rozmaitych instrumentach, niektórzy śpiewali. W tym i ja. Nagle zorientowałam się, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Zmieszałam się, wtedy zorientowałam się, że jestem skąpana w srebrnym świetle. Uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam symbol, symbol księżyca. - Uznana.- Chejron spojrzał na mnie i przyklęknął, pozostali poszli w jego ślady.- Bądź pozdrowiona Mag, córko Selene, pani wilków, bogini księżyca. ---- Siedziałam nad brzegiem jeziora, patrząc w księżyc. Według tego, co wyczytałam w mitologii, to tak naprawdę rydwan mojej mamy, który przemierza nocne niebo. Zastanawiałam się, czy mama na mnie czasami patrzy, kiedy tak mknie pośród gwiazd. Pewnie nie, gdyby patrzyła, nie pozwoliłaby ojcu mnie bić... w końcu chyba jej na mnie zależy... prawda? - Mag, czemu nie śpisz?- Ann usiadła obok mnie, wskazałam brodą księżyc. - Myślałam o mamie. - Rozumiem...- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, patrząc na mnie. - widzę, że chcesz mnie o coś spytać... - Dlaczego w obozie nie ma domku mojej mamy? - Jesteś jedynym znanym nam jej dzieckiem. Przez wiele tysięcy lat wszyscy myśleli, że wygasła, czyli odeszła w zapomnienie, jej obowiązki przejęła Artemida. Jednak jakiś czas temu pojawiły się pogłoski, że Selene i jej brat, Helios, żyją. Po pewnym czasie wrócili, lecz nikt nie wiedział, że któreś z nich ma półboskie potomstwo. - Skoro oni nie wygaśli, to co się z nimi działo przez te wszystkie lata? - To wiedzą tylko oni. - Kiwnęłam głową, przez kilka minut siedziałyśmy w milczeniu, przetarłam oczy. - Idź spać, Mag.- jasnowłosa pomogła mi wstać, uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Dobrej nocy, Annabeth. - Dobranoc, Mag.- odwzajemniła uśmiech, pobiegłam do domku Hermesa. Tam położyłam się na swoim łóżku i niemal od razu zasnęłam. ''- Jak długo masz zamiar udawać, że nic się nie stało?- wysoki, złotowłosy mężczyzna spoglądał na srebrnowłosą kobietę, stojącą tyłem do niego i podziwiającą widoki roztaczające się z balkonu. Milczała, jakby jej rozmówcy tam nie było.'' ''- Selene, siostro, nie ignoruj mnie, proszę.- podszedł do niej, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Strąciła ją.'' ''- Chcę, żeby moje dzieci były bezpieczne i szczęśliwe, Heliosie. Czy pragnę zbyt wiele?'' ''- Nie możesz ich trzymać pod kloszem. Wiesz dobrze, że gdybym nie odwrócił twojej uwagi, ogar piekielny nie zwróciłby nawet uwagi na twoją córkę. Wtedy nie trafiłaby do Obozu Herosów.'' ''- Chciałam ją chronić! Chronić przed wszystkimi zagrożeniami czychającymi na herosów!- kobieta odwróciła się, jej jasnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały gniewnie.'' ''- Czyli chciałaś ją ochronić przed jej przeznaczeniem, jakim jest walka z potworami, ale nawet nie trudziłaś się, żeby ochronić ją przed ojcem alkoholikiem? Nie chcesz, żeby cierpiała, ale jednocześnie nie zrobiłaś nic, żeby ją ustrzec przed bólem zadawanym jej przez niego?'' ''- Oboje zamilkli, mierząc się wzrokiem.'' ''- Lepiej już pójdę. - odwróciła się i zagwizdała, w jej stronę coś pomknęło. Obok balkonu stanął srebrny rydwan, ciągnięty przez białe, skrzydlate jednorożce. Weszła do niego i pomknęła w mrok.'' ---- Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy, oddchałam z trudem. Niebo za oknem zaczynało szarzeć. Podniosłam się i już miałam wyjść z domku, gdy spojrzałam na współlokatorów i wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Otworzyłam torbę i wyjęłam zestaw do szycia oraz kilka pisaków. Już wyobrażałam sobie miny dzieci Hermesa, gdy się obudzą. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, bezszelestnie wyszłam na zewnątrz i skierowałam się na strzelnicę. Pierwsze promienie słońca przyjemnie ogrzewały moją skórę, uśmiechnęłam się lekko, wsłuchując się w szum drzew. Tym razem strzelnica nie była pusta. Na widok trenujących dzieci Apolla uśmiechnęłam się. - O proszę, córka Selene!- Will uśmiechnął się do mnie.- Chcesz z nami potrenować? - Chętnie, ale nie mam łuku. - To nie problem, chodź za mną.- blondyn zaprowadził mnie do stojącego obok magazynu. Wszedłszy tam, westchnęłam z zachwytu. Na ścianach wisiała niezliczona ilość łuków, zaś na stołach leżały kołczany. - Zobacz ten.- podał mi duży, wykonany z ciemnobrązowego drewna wzięłam go, choć czułam, że nie będzie dla mnie odpowiedni. I nie myliłam się. Will zmarszczył czoło i podał mi inny. Jednak to też nie było to. Stos odrzuconej przez nas broni rósł z każdą chwilą, a ja wciąż nie mogłam znaleźć nic odpowiedniego dla mnie. - Chyba zostało tylko jedno wyjście.- syn Apolla uśmiechnął się do mnie.- Sama będziesz musiała zrobić sobie łuk. - Will zaprowadził mnie do kuźni. Pracujące tam dzieci Hefajstosa podniosły głowy znad wykuwanych przez siebie mieczy i spojrzały na nas. - Nie przerywajcie!- zawołał Will. Przytaknęłam. - Właśnie!- zsunęłam na oczy okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które służyły mi za opaskę.- To tylko kontrola jakości! - Pracujący nastolatkowie zaczęli się śmiać. Z tłumu wyrwał się cichy jęk niezadowolenia. - A ja to muszę pokombinować, żeby was rozbawić! - Bo ty nie jesteś śmieszny, Leo!- jedna z dziewczyn spojrzała na nastolatka o urodzie elfa. W odpowiedzi zrobił obrażoną minę, Will westchnął i zaprowadził mnie do drugiej części kuźni. W środku znajdowało się mnóstwo pni rozmaitych drzew oraz narzędzia cieślarskie i stolarskie. - Wybierz jakieś drewno. Nie spiesz się, zastanów się dobrze.. - Zaczęłam chodzić po pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się każdemu pniowi i unosząc końce niektórych, żeby zbadać ciężar. Po dłuższych oględzinach, gdy już traciłam nadzieje, moją uwagę przykuł pień z rdzawobrązowym drewnem. Podeszłam do niego i dotknęłam go. Moją twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. - To będzie idealne. - Drewno wiśniowe. Dobry wybór.- Will pomógł mi przenieść pień na stół, następnie pokazał mi, jak ściągnąć z niego korę i nanieść kształt. Gdy wzięłam wycinarkę, zbladł lekko. - Słuchaj, może ją to zrobię? Jeszcze się pokaleczysz... - Jak to się stanie, to będziesz mnie leczyć. To mój łuk, poradzę sobie. - Chyba go przekonałam, bo odsunął się, pozwalając mi wycinać. Ostrożnie, żeby nie uszkodzić konstrukcji, odcinałam zbędne kawałki drewna. W końcu odłożyłam narzędzie. - Bardzo ładnie.- pochwalił mnie Will, uśmiechnęłam się.- Teraz cięciwa. Najlepsze są te ze splecionych włosów pegazów lub jednorożców. Gdzieś tu powinny jakieś być...- blondyn zaczął grzebać w stojącym pod stołem koszu, po chwili wyjął beżową, elastyczną linkę. Przymocowałam ją do końców z łuku, naciągnęłam i puściłam. Powietrze przeszył cichy brzdęk. - Więc masz już łuk! Teraz wracamy na strzelnicę, weźmiesz sobie kołczan, strzały z drewna wiśniowego też powinny być. - Wyszliśmy z kuźni, słońce było już wyżej, niż wtedy, gdy tam szliśmy. Z domków zaczęli wychodzić herosi, pomachałam siedzącej na schodach szóstki Annabeth. Jedynie dzieci Hermesa nie było widać. Ani słychać, więc pewnie jeszcze spały. Na strzelnicy zostały tylko dwie dziewczyny, minęliśmy je i weszliśmy do magazynu. Podeszłam do stołu z kołczanami i zaczęłam je przeglądać. Zdecydowałam się na taki z ciemnozielonego płótna, Will podał mi strzały, które znalazł na dnie kosza. Przeliczyłam je. - Pięćdziesiąt. Świetnie. Dzięki za pomoc.- uśmiechnęłam się, wtedy zabrzmiał dźwięk konchy. Pobiegliśmy do pawilonu jadalnego. ---- Siedziałam sama przy stoliku Hermesa, jadłam moją ulbioną potrawę: gofry z karmelem i orzechami. Dobra, lubię każdą potrawę z karmelem i orzechami. W sumie to dość niezwykłe, że wystarczy pomyśleć o dowolnej potrawie, a ta pojawi się na talerzu. Podobnie jest z napojami, tego dnia zażyczyłam sobie pitnej czekolady z dużą ilością mleka. - Dzień dobry, obozowicze! Mam nadzieję, że się wyspaliście!- Chejron wszedł do pawilonu, uśmiechał się delikatnie. - TAAAK!- wrzasnęliśmy, centaur roześmiał się i spojrzał na stolik, przy którym siedziałam. - Mag, gdzie są dzieci Hermesa?- spytał, patrząc na mnie. Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy głośne przekleństwa dobiegające z jedenastki. Pobiegłam tam z Chejronem i grupowymi domków. Oni, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało, ja, żeby zobaczyć minę dzieci Hermesa. Widok, jaki zobaczyliśmy, był wart zachodu. Moi współlokatorzy usiłowali się podnieść z łóżek, co skutecznie utrudniał fakt, że ich ubrania były przyszyte do materaców cienkimi, lecz mocnymi nićmi. Mało tego, ich twarze były pięknie ozdobione pisakami. - Mag, masz z tym coś wspólnego?- centaur spojrzał na mnie, pokręciłam przecząco głową, wkopując pod łóżko swój przybornik. - Jaaa? Nieee, skąąądżeee? - UWOLNIJCIE NAS! - Annabeth i Piper z domku Afrodyty wzięły nożyczki i zaczęły rozcinać nici, którymi spętane były dzieci Hermesa. W końcu wszystkie zostały uwolnione. - Młoda, miej się na baczności...- Travis spojrzał na mnie ostrzegawczo, w odpowiedzi pokazałam mu język i uciekłam, śmiejąc się głośno. Ukryłam się na strzelnicy, chwyciłam swój łuk i stanęłam kilka, może kilkanaście metrów przed tarczą. Nałożyłam strzałę i napięłam cięciwę, po chwili ją puściłam. Strzała pomknęła w stronę tarczy, wbijając się dość blisko środka. Cóż, nie można zawsze być najlepszym... Wystrzeliłam kolejną strzałę, jednak i ta nie trafiła w środek. Nie przejęłam się, w sumie dawno nie strzelałam. Minie trochę czasu, nim przypomnę sobie swój dawny styl. Skupiając się bardziej, wystrzeliłam trzecią strzałę, tym razem udało mi się trafić w środek. Uśmiechnęłam się i podziękowałam w myślach bogom łucznictwa, Apollinowi i Artemidzie. Gdy ponownie naciągnęłam cięciwę, poczułam przeszywający ból głowy, upadłam na kolana. Zdążyłam jeszcze tylko usłyszeć w umyśle przeraźliwy wrzask, potem była tylko ciemność. ---- Ocknęłam się na łóżku w miejscu, które wyglądało na szpital. Uniosłam się, głowa mi dziwnie ciążyła. Dotknęłam jej i poczułam bandaże. Ból mi rozsadzał skronie, jęknęłam. - Obudziłaś się!- Will, stojący przy oknie, podbiegł do mnie. Poczułam, jak bada mi puls, następnie podał mi kubek z jakimś szafirowym płynem. - Wypij, poczujesz się lepiej.- stwierdził. Chwyciłam pojemnik, gdy jednak poczułam zapach cieczy, a raczej jej odór, odstawiłam go na szafkę. - Człowieku!- jęknęłam- Sam zapach tego czegoś wywołuje u mnie torsje, a ty jeszcze chcesz, żebym to wypiła?! Zapomnij, nie ma mowy! - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie...- syn Apolla nachylił się w moją stronę, jego oczy błyszczały gniewnie.- Albo będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką i to wypijesz, albo wleję ci to do gardła siłą. Wybieraj. - Westchnęłam i uniosłam kubek do warg, jednak nie mogłam się przemóc. Will westchnął i delikatnie przechylił go tak, żeby płyn spływał do moich ust. W tamtym momencie przypomniałam sobie, jak w wieku sześciu lat wymieszałam roztopioną galaretkę z coca-colą, czekoladą, shake'em truskawkowym, bitą śmietaną i sokiem jabłkowym, żeby sprawdzić, jak to będzie smakować. W sumie to nie była najgorsza rzecz, jaką piłam. Najgorszą był ten lek. - To jest ohydne...- jęknęłam, gdy tylko mogłam sie odezwać. Blondyn westchnął. - Wiem, ale musisz to przecierpieć. Wypiłaś dopiero jedną dwudziestą kubka. - Tylko tego brakuje, żebyś powiedział "teraz będzie tylko gorzej"... - Nie chciałem tego mówić, ale masz rację. Teraz bedzie tylko gorzej. - A jakie będę miała z tego korzyści? - Będziesz zdrowa, dostaniesz lizaka i ładną naklejkę z napisem "Dzielny pacjent". - Biorę cię na słowo.- mruknęłam.- Dobra, sama nie będę się torturowała tym czymś. - Wedle życzenia- chłopak ponownie przechylił kubek, ciecz spływała do mojego gardła. W jednym miał racje, z każdym łykiem było coraz gorzej. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymałam, odtrąciłam rękę Willa. Zaczął gwizdać, ale nie tak normalnie. Tony, jakie z siebie wydawał, były wysokie i przenikliwe, zatkałam uszy, żeby się przed nimi uchronić. Wtedy wlał mi do ust resztę syropu. - I co? Było tak źle?- spytał łagodnie, gdy już opanowalam odruch wymiotny. W odpowiedzi szturchnęłam go z całej siły w bok, aż wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze z płuc. - Tak, było! - Ale czujesz się lepiej?- spojrzał na mnie pytająco, westchnęłam. - W sumie tak... jednak mój żołądek nie czuje się dobrze... a teraz dawaj lizaka i naklejkę. - Will zaśmiał się i podał mi lizaka o smaku jabłkowym, oraz okrągłą naklejkę z rysunkiem szarego wilka i napisem DZIELNY PACJENT. Spojrzałam na nią. - Jest jakiś powód, dla którego dostałam akurat taką?- spytałam, zainteresowana. W odpowiedzi podrapał się po karku. - Wiesz, twoja mama jest panią wilków, więc pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba... jeśli chcesz, dam ci inną... - Żartujesz?! Ta jest fantastyczna! Uwielbiam wilki! - W takim razie wszystko w porządku... prawie. Co się stało? Gdy cię znalazłem, leżałaś nieprzytomna na strzelnicy, w ręku trzymałaś łuk, obok leżała strzała, jakbyś miała ją wystrzelić, ale wypadła ci z ręki. - Bo wypadła. Gdy straciłam przytomność... chciałam ją wystrzelić, ale poczułam gwałtowny ból głowy... potem upadłam... usłyszałam krzyk... dalej już nic nie pamiętam. - Czyj to był krzyk?- Will usiadł obok mnie, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco, zamknęłam oczy. - To był krzyk...- do tamtej chwili nie pozwlałam uformować się tej myśli w pełni, jednak gdy zaczęłam mówić to zdanie na głos, byłam pewna, że jest ona słuszna.- To był krzyk mojego młodszego brata. ---- Nie miałam apetytu. Chociaż przede mną, na talerzu, leżały naleśniki z karmelem i orzechami, prawie nie zwracałam na nie uwagi. Nadal powracało do mnie wspomnienie krzyku Ola. Czy był on jedynie efektem tego, że bez przerwy się o niego zamartwiam? Może powinnam po prostu myśleć pozytywniej? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie odgłos stukania, uniosłam głowę. To Chejron, stukał kopytem w podłogę, żeby zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę. - Mam dla was ogłoszenia! Po pierwsze, dziś po kolacji odbędzie się bitwa o sztandar. - Okrzyki radości wypełniły pawilon, Chejron poczekał, aż ucichną, żeby móc kontynuować. - Po drugie, rozmawiałem z dyrektorem naszego obozu, panem D... - Czyli Dionizosem...- wyjaśniła mi szeptem Amy, centaur uciszył ją spojrzeniem. - Jak już mówiłem, rozmawiałem z panem D, który wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się na zbudowanie domku numer dwadzieścia jeden. Domku Selene, którego wystrój zostanie zaprojektowany przez Annabeth Chase oraz jego pierwszą mieszkankę, Mag. - Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, moi przyjaciele patrzyli na mnie, pokazując uniesione w górę kciuki. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takiego zainteresowania moją osobą, spotkałam się z nim tylko podczas mojego uznania. - Po obiedzie przyjdź do mojego domku, zaplanujemy wygląd domku twojej mamy.- Ann, przechodząca obok mnie, żeby złożyć w palenisku ofiarę dla swojej matki, uśmiechnęła się, w odpowiedzi kiwnęłam głową. Córka Ateny spojrzała na mój nienaruszony obiad, zmarszczyła brwi. - Jedz, Mag. Nie głodź się. - Nie jestem głodna.- skłamałam naprędce, nie chciałam, żeby się mna przejmowała. Nie wyszło. - Dziewczyno, widzę przecież. Nie możesz się zaniedbywać...- tu nastąpił długi wywód na temat szkodliwości nieprzyjmowania pożywienia, którego nie przytoczę w trosce o waszą psychikę. Dla mojej jest już za późno. - Dobra, wygrałaś...- zaczęłam jeść, córka Ateny uśmiechnęła się. - Ze mną nie wygrasz.- stwierdziła na odchodnym, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem, odwzajemniłam go. - Przekonamy się. - To ma być wyzwanie?- Ann spojrzała na mnie pytająco, kiwnęłam głową.- Niech ci będzie. Wybierz konkurencję. - Wybór nie był trudny. Hej, przecież nie trzeba być dzieckiem bogini mądrości, żeby wiedzieć, że gdy rywal pozwala ci wybrać konkurencje, należy zdecydować się na coś, w czym jest się dobrym. A tak się składa, że jest jedna dyscyplina, z którą się dobrze czuję. - Wybieram łucznictwo. - Ech... znalazłaś mój słaby punkt... zgoda, ale musisz mnie wyzwać oficjalnie, żeby wyzwanie było prawomocne. - Oficjalnie... czyli?- uniosłam brwi, patrząc na szarooką. Natychmiast pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, jak to ona. - Po prostu musisz powiedzieć głośno, że wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek łuczniczy oraz podać wszelkie konkrety, takie jak miejsce i czas pojedynku. - A ty nie możesz ustalić miejsca i czasu? - Nie. To należy do ciebie, bo to ty rzucasz wyzwanie. - Ech... dobra.- Podniosłam sie i stanęłam naprzeciw Annabeth. Kilkoro herosów spojrzało na nas z zainteresowaniem, Chejron zaczął zbliżać się do nas, zaniepokojony. Widocznie myślał, ze mamy zamiar walczyć. - Spokojnie.- uniosłam rękę- Nie będziemy się bić.- odetchnęłam głęboko.- Ja, Mag, córka Selene, wyzywam Annabeth Chase, córkę Ateny, na pojedynek łuczniczy. Odbędzie się on na strzelnicy, dwie godziny przed kolacją. Gdyby zależało to ode mnie, wybrałabym późny wieczór, jednak nie chcę, żeby w razie mojej wygranej ktoś powiedział, że wygrałam dzięki mocy księżyca. - Przyjmuję wyzwanie córki Selene. Niech wygra lepsza. - Już się poddajesz?- wyminęłam przyjaciółkę i wrzuciłam jednego z moich naleśników z karmelem do paleniska. - Dla Selene. Tata nie znosi naleśników z karmelem, więc miłość do nich mam chyba po tobie.- mówiłam glośno, nie obchodziło mnie to, że wszyscy na mnie patrzyli.- Ale błagam, mamo, nie wspieraj mnie jakoś szczególnie w pojedynku, chcę wygrać tylko dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. - Wierzcie lub nie, ale w tamtej chwili w moją głowę uderzyła papierowa kulka, podniosłam ją i rozwinęłam. To, co zobaczyłam, zaskoczyło mnie. - Mag? Co to?- Percy spojrzał na mnie ponad miską krewetek, uśmiechnęlam się do niego. - Nie uwierzysz.- zaczęłam czytać.''- A jak myślisz, po kim masz te umiejętności? Ale niech ci będzie, będziesz musiała polegać tylko na umiejętnościach, które rozwinęłaś, żadnych bonusów. Pozdrawiam i kocham cię, mama. Ps. Owszem, miłość do potraw z karmelem i orzechami masz po mnie.'' - To... to niesamowite...- Chejron spojrzał na mnie, nie rozumiałam. - Co w tym niesamowitego? Poza tym, że kartka spadła z nieba, ale dla bogów to chyba nic trudnego? - Chodzi mi o to, ze twoja matka zachowała się... jak matka. - A co? Powinna się zachować jak ojciec? - Nie to mam na myśli... po prostu bogowie raczej nie są aż w tak dobrych stosunkach z półboskim potomstwem. Gdyby na twoim miejscu znajdowało sie dziecko innego boga, pewnie dostałoby jakiś mały znak, ze rodzic zrozumiał prośbę. Z kolei twoja mama nie dość, że ci odpowiedziała listownie, to jeszcze wiadomość napisała tak, jakbyście się przekomarzały. Tak... ludzko... - Och, moja mama jest kochana. Ann, chyba miałyśmy porozmawiać o projekcie domku? - Jasne, chodź. ---- Przesunęłam dłonią po brzuścu mojego łuku. Do pojedynku zostało piętnaście minut, siedziałam już na strzelnicy. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin siedziałam w domku Ateny, planując z Annabeth wygląd mojego domku. W dużym skrócie, ustaliłyśmy, że będzie ze srebra, główne wersje będzie prowadzić do niewielkiego, prostokątnego holu, w którym będą troje drzwi, poza wyjściowymi. Środkowe, prowadzące do łazienki, oraz po jednych z prawej i lewej, prowadzących do sypialni dziewczat i chłopców. To na wypadek, gdybym miała mieć półboskie rodzeństwo. Nad wejściem miał sie znajdować księżyc, z nieco jasniejszego srebra niż domek. Z kolei dach... uśmiechnęłam się, przypomniawszy sobie fragment naszej dyskusji. ''- A dach? Jak ma wyglądać?'' ''- Hm... dzieci Hekate panują nad tą... mgłą... prawda?'' ''- Owszem, dlaczego pytasz?- córka bogini mądrości spojrzała na mnie.'' ''- Słyszalaś kiedyś o weneckim zwierciadle? Tym, które z jednej strony jest jak szyba, z drugiej...'' ''- Jak lustro. Słyszałam o tym.'' ''- Właśnie z tego chcę mieć dach, ale chcę również, żeby za sprawą mgły z zewnątrz wyglądał jak dach schodkowy wykonany ze srebra. Wiesz, tak, żebym mogła w nocy obserwować księżyc, a jednocześnie całość z zewnątrz wyglądała ładnie.'' ''- Wiesz, nigdy bym na to nie wpadła... więc ustalone.'' ''- Świetnie! Spotkamy się na strzelnicy.- zeskoczyłam z łóżka i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Chłodny wiatr owiał moją twarz.'' Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie odgłos otwieranych drzwi, uniosłam głowę i stwierdziłam, że publiczność już się zebrała. Po chwili zobaczyłam i córkę Ateny. - Gotowa?- spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem, przeciągnęłam się lekko. - Urodziłam się gotowa. - Stanęłyśmy kilkanaście metrów przed tarczami, pojedynek miał się odbyć w dwóch kategoriach, strzał do celu nieruchomego i ruchomego, w każdej miało być po pięć rund. Na sygnał dany przez Chejrona zaczęłyśmy strzelać. Jak na kogoś, dla kogo łucznictwo jest słabym punktem, Annabeth radziła sobie świetnie. Szłyśmy łeb w łeb, w efekcie wynik końcowy brzmiał 5:5. - A więc runda jedenasta.- Chejron uśmiechnął się, napięłyśmy cięciwy. - Powodzenia, Ann.- szepnęłam.- Przyda ci się. I wtedy znowu to się stało. Ból przeszył moją głowę, ponownie usłyszałam krzyk brata. Poczułam, że broń wypada mi z rąk, osunęłam się na ziemię. Poczułam jeszcze tylko, że ktoś mnie chwyta, chroniąc tym samym przed upadkiem na twarde podłoże. Potem była ciemność. ---- - Mag, ocknij się... Mag... - Odsuńcie się! Przepuście mnie! - Słyszałam krzyki przerażenia, głosy przyjaciół. Sama jednak nie mogłam się odezwać. Poczułam jak ktoś mnie podnosi, próbowałam się poruszyć. Bezskutecznie. Całe moje ciało było jak sparaliżowane. Chciałam krzyczeć, lecz nie mogłam. Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle. - Mag, jeśli mnie słyszysz, nie bój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- rozpoznałam ten głos, to był Will. Poczułam coś chłodnego na czole, westchnęłam z ulgą. Z trudem otworzyłam oczy. - W porządku Mag, wszystko jest w porządku.- syn Apolla uśmiechnął się. Nie wierzyłam mu, nic nie bylo w porządku. Gdyby było, to by się nie wydarzyło. Z niemałym wysiłkiem dotknęłam czoła ręką, poczułam woreczek z lodem. Po chwili mój organizm uznał, że ponowne zemdlenie bedzie najlepszym ruchem. Gdy ocknęłam się ponownie, zobaczyłam biały sufit obozowego szpitala. Uniosłam się na ramionach, odszukałam wzrokiem Willa. Gdy się zorientował, że jestem przytomna, podszedł do mnie i usiadł na krześle obok. - Tak jak poprzednio?- spytał bez zbędnych wstępów.- Usłyszałaś głos brata? - Tak... ja... ja nie wiem, czemu tak się dzieje... przed tym snem nic takiego się nie działo... - Jakim snem?- wyraz twarzy nastolatka zmieniła się, opowiedziałam mu mój sen. Gdy skończyłam, podniósł się. - Mag, powinnaś porozmawiać z Chejronem i... i swoją mamą. - Dlaczego? Przecież to tylko sen... - Mag... sny herosów to nie są tylko sny. Zapamiętaj to.- Will wyszedł z infirmerii, wrócił po dłuższej chwili, w towarzystwie Chejrona. - Właśnie usłyszałem o twoim śnie. Mogłabyś go dokładnie opowiedzieć?- centaur spojrzał na mnie, kiwnęłam lekko głową i ponownie zaczęłam opowiadać, co mi się śniło. - Czekaj... twoja mama powiedziala, że chroniła cię przez te wszystkie lata? - tak... a mój wujek... Helios... stwierdził, że gdyby nie odwrócił jej uwagi, piekielny ogar nawet nie zwróciłby na mnie uwagi. - To... to niezwykłe...- Chgejron spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadnioną miną, zmarszczyłam czoło. - Co jest niezwykłe?- spytałam, siląc się na spokój, jednak w głębi duszy czułam zaciekawienie. Odpowiedź otrzymałam od Willa. - Zazwyczaj bogowie nie wtrącają się zbytnio w sprawy śmiertelników... a jeśli już, to nic dobrego z tego zwykle nie wynika... ale twoja mama jest inna. Nie dość, że w pewnym sensie aktywnie uczestniczy w twoim życiu, to jeszcze chroni cię przed niebezpieczeństwem. - Ale dlaczego?- nie mogłam zrozumieć.- Dlaczego tak mnie chroni? Czemu po prostu nie postąpi tak jak inni bogowie? - To wie tylko ona... Ale Will mówił też o jakimś krzyku? - Tak. Za każdym razem jak mdlałam, czułam piekielny ból głowy i słyszałam krzyk mojego młodszego brata. - Co krzyczał? Pamiętasz?- obozowy koordynator spojrzał na mnie, pokręciłam głową. - Nie tyle że nie pamiętam, co po prostu nie rozróżniłam słów. To był po prostu wrzask, żadnej konkretnie treści. - Rozumiem... - Chejronie, Mag powinna porozmawiać ze swoją mamą. Może Selene wyjaśni, dlaczego tak się dzieje.- blondyn spojrzał na mnie, następnie na centaura, ten kiwnął głową. - Zaproszę Selene do obozu. ---- Przez pierwsze minuty po prostu stałyśmy, wpatrując się w siebie wzajemnie. Gdy tylko ją ujrzałam, pożałowałam, że nie odziedziczyłam wyglądu po mojej mamie. Co prawda widziałam ją już w moim śnie, jednak na żywo wydawała się być jeszcze piękniejsza. Była wysoka, miała może z metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, długie, srebrne włosy spływały kaskadami po jej plecach, a jasnoniebieskie oczy ślicznie odbijały światło. Ubrana była w długą do kostek, białą tunikę, przewiązaną w pasie srebrnym sznurem. - Witaj, Mag.- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, odwzajemniłam uśmiech. - Cześć, mamo. - Usiadła na moim łóżku szpitalnym i gestem pokazała mi miejsce obok siebie. - Chejron wspomniał, że niepokoi cię pewna dolegliwość. O co chodzi? - Nie tyle dolegliwość, co dziwna sytuacja. Chodzi o to, że ostatnio ni stąd ni z owąd czułam piekielny ból głowy i słyszałam krzyk brata... potem traciłam przytomność... to miało miejsce dwa razy. - To zdolność niektórych moich dzieci. Na początku może być uciążliwa, jednak jest przydatna. - Przydatna. Jasne. Nie ma nic bardziej praktycznego, niż słyszenie głosów. - Mag... tu nie chodzi o słyszenie głosów. Ta umiejętność pozwala ci wyczuć, kiedy bliskim ci osobom dzieje się coś złego. - W porządku, rozu... ŻE CO PROSZĘ?! COŚ ZŁEGO DZIEJE SIĘ MOJEMU BRATU?! - Mag, spokojnie... - Spokojnie?! Spokojnie?! Pewnie ojciec go postanowił ukarać za to, że uciekłam! - Mag, uspokój się. Twój ojciec na pewno nie posunąłby się do tego, żeby go skrzywdzić... - Nie znasz go! Jego na to stać! Nic o nim nie wiesz! Od kiedy pamiętam pije do upadłego! To ja wychowywałam Ola! Wiesz, ile nocy nie spałam, płacząc w poduszkę, żeby Olo nie usłyszał?! Wiesz, ile razy wzięłam na siebie jego winę, żeby go uchronić przed razami?! Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mu na to?! Dlaczego się mną nie zajęłaś?! - Opadłam na łóżko i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Ileż to ich wylałam? Dziesiątki? Setki? Sama już nie wiem. Jedno jest pewne, gdyby płacili mi dolara za każdą z nich, byłabym bogata. Nie jakoś szczególnie bogata, ale starczyłoby na spełnienie marzeń moich i brata. Poczułam, że mama obejmuje mnie delikatnie, następnie chwyciła lekko mój podbródek i skierowała moją twarz w swoją stronę. - Mag... gdybym mogła cofnąć czas i samej cię wychować, zrobiłabym to. Zajęłabym się i tobą i twoim bratem. - Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?- spojrzałam na nią ze łzami w oczach, starła je delikatnie palcem. - Wierz mi, chciałam się tobą opiekować. Ale nie pozwolili mi. Odebrali mi cię siłą, gdy miałaś pół roczku. Błagałam ich, żeby pozwolili mi cię zatrzymać... Zeus się nie zgodził, powiedział, że to wbrew świętym prawom. Po mojej stronie stanęły Afodyta, Hestia, Demeter, Atena, Artemida, Hebe, Iris i Tyche, jednak nawet one nie dały rady go przekonać. - Naprawdę?- przełknęłam łzy, mama kiwnęła głową, tuląc mnie do siebie. Poczułam, że wsuwa mi coś w dłoń, spojrzałam na to. Moim oczom ukazał się wisiorek z amuletem w kształcie sierpu księżyca. - Załóż go, zniweluje negatywne skutki zdolności.- szepnęła, z jej pomocą zapięłam naszyjnik na szyi, poczułam się lepiej. - Dzięki, mamo... - Nie ma za co, kochanie. - W sumie dziwnie się czułam, trzymana w ramionach przez matkę. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadna z nas nie odzywała się ani słowem, były one zbędne. - Muszę już iść, kochanie...- szepnęła w końcu, spojrzałam jej w oczy. - Odwiedzisz mnie wkrótce?- spytałam, kiwnęła głową. - Postaram się. - Nie zatrzymywałam jej. To nie miałoby sensu. Owszem, chciałabym, żeby została dłużej, jednak wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. Gdy zostalam sama, opadłam na łóżko, wpatrując sie w sufit. ---- - Mag, słuchasz mnie? Mag!- Travis pstryknął mi palcami przed nosem, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań, spojrzałam na niego, nieco zdezorientowana. - Och, wybacz, zamyśliłam się. Mówiłeś coś? - Chodzi o to, że chciałbym zrobić prank roku, ale nie mam pomysłów, a ty jesteś dość kreatywna. Pomożesz? - Jasne, poczekaj chwilę, zaraz coś wymyślę...- przygryzłam wargę, rozglądając się dookoła. W pewnym momencie przyszedł mi do głowy genialny pomysł. - Mam coś... ale będziemy potrzebowali pomocy dziecka Demeter.- szepnęłam,syn Hermesa myślał chwilę. - Hm... Katie Gardner jest zazwyczaj pomocna, ale watpię, żeby chciała mi pomóc. Nie lubi mnie... - Porozmawiam z nią, spróbuję ją jakoś przekonać.- uśmiechnęłam się i pobiegłam do domku Demeter, zapukałam do drzwi. - O nie.- grupowa domku bogini urodzaju pokręciła głową, gdy tylko przedstawiłam jej swoją prośbę. - Poszę... tak ładnie proszę... - Nie mam zamiaru pomagać któremukolwiek z braci Hood.- oznajmiła dobitnie dziewczyna, ciemna grzywka zaczesana na lewą stronę opadła na jej oko, pomyślałam chwilę. - W takim razie pomóż mi. ---- - Clovis, ty życie przesypiasz!- córka Demeter spojrzała na szykującego się do drzemki syna Hypnosa. Dzieci boga snu były niesamowite, budziły się tylko po to, żeby zasnąć gdzieś indziej, w tym przypadku na hamaku rozwieszonym między dwoma jabłonkami. Gdy rozległo się głośne chrapanie uniosłam kciuk w górę. Katie, z pomocą swojej siostry, Mirandy, sprawiła, że oba drzewa urosły o pięć metrów. Teraz musiałam tylko zadbać o to, zeby ofiara się obudziła. - Rozdają darmowe poduszki!- krzyknęłam tak głośno, że znad lasu zerwały się ptaki. Zadziałało. - Co, gdzie... RATUNKU!- Clovis złapał się kurczowo hamaka, patrząc z przerażeniem w dół, Miranda westchnęła. - Przecież moja siostra wyraźnie ci powiedziała, że przesypiasz życie... - Zaśmialiśmy się, przybijając sobie żólwiki, córki Demeter przybiły je nawet z braćmi Hood. To z pewnością był prank roku, a może nawet stulecia. - Mag, może wpadniesz do domku Demeter? Upieczemy ciasteczka!- Katie spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem,. w jej brązowych oczach widniał błysk.- Wy też chłopaki, będę miła. - Ej, chyba mnie tu tak nie zostawicie!- Clovis patrzył na nas z przerażeniem, Connor zagwizdał z podziwu. - Chłopie, nie śpisz od pięciu minut. To chyba rekord. Chodźmy, wzmianka o ciastkach pobudziła mój apetyt. - Katie, ty w ogóle umiesz piec ciastka?- Travis spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem - Oczywiście.- ciemnowłosa odrzuciła włosy na plecy.- Każde dziecko Demeter to potrafi. - Zazdroszczę. Ja jako córka Selene nie mam żadnych przydatnych zdolności. Jedynie słyszę głosy. - Oj, nie martw się Mag.- Miranda uściskała mnie, na mojej twarzy pojawił się wątły uśmiech.- Moce ujawnią się u ciebie z czasem, my też na początku nie miałyśmy się czym pochwalić. Nawet rozmawianie z roślinami musiałyśmy trenować całymi miesiącami. - W sumie domek Hermesa do dziś nie ma się czym pochwalić... - Wypraszamy sobie!- bracia od boga złodziei zrobili obrażone miny, z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. W dobrym humorze pobiegłyśmy do domku bogini urodzaju. W środku panował delikatny półmrok, okna przysłonięte były drobnymi pnączami, co dawało niesamowity efekt. Katie wskazała mi miejsce na jednym z łóżek, usiadłam tam. Siostry zaczęły się krzątać po niewielkiej kuchni, przyglądałam im się z zainteresowaniem. Przebywałam w ich towarzystwie może z pół godziny, a już czułam, ze się bliżej zaprzyjaźnimy. Nie wiem, czy to cecha indywidualna, czy mają ją wszystkie dzieci Demeter, ale te dwie wydawały się być nad wiek dojrzałe, ale i nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że czasami lubią się powygłupiać. Poza tym w czwórce panowała taka... rodzinna atmosfera. - Może wam pomóc?- spytałam, patrząc na nie, Miranda uśmiechnęła się. - Jeśli chcesz, to czemu nie? Chodź... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania